The Others
by rcppcsPOTTER
Summary: Gravity Falls is a mysterious town indeed. But when Dipper Gleeful meets a tearful wimp of a demon named Will, he finds out just how mysterious it, and the other version of it in another dimension, is. But when the portal activates in both dimensions at once, the ones nearest to the portal, are sucked through, and disappear. Dipcifica, MaWill. Reverse Falls AU fanfic.
1. Left on the doorstep

**Hello, I'm rcppcsPOTTER, and this is my reverse falls story, "The Others".**

 **WARNING: this will contain abuse, suicide, gore, swearing, and some mature subjects. (Such as abortion and many, many,** _ **many**_ **deaths. No sex.)**

 **I hope you enjoy, follow, favorite and review!**

"You may kiss the bride,"

When their lips touched, the world seemed to disappear around them. It was just her, held in the arms of the love of her life.

Their lips parted, a mere millimeter apart.

"I love you," Owen whispered with a smile.

She looked deep into his eyes. _Those eyes_. The light ocean blue of her husband's eyes, it was so reassuring. That look on his face, _that smile_ , it was as if every time his lips formed to a grin he was letting her know much he loved her.

"I love you, too." She said.

And with that, he pulled her into a longer, deeper kiss. His arms entwined in her dark, curly brown hair, almost painfully. But she didn't care.

She loves him.

He loves her.

It's as simple as that. Happily, ever after.

Evanna smiled, recalling on the wonderful memory.

"Cheers," she said, the two glasses touching, causing the loud _clink_ noise of interacting glass.

He had one arm wrapped around her, his legs crossed as he sipped from his own glass.

"Dear, you have a little wine on –" Evanna began dabbing the brown stubble mustache of her husband with a napkin.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he kissed her hand, speaking in his soft, American accent.

Owen unwrapped his arm from her neck, and began to rise from the couch, but his wife held him by the arm and smiled.

"One last drink," she offered.

He smiled handsomely and lowered himself down beside her, gripping the glass she handed him and kissing her lovingly.

"The guests will arrive soon," he said, lowering the glass from his lips.

"Who cares?" she placed her own glass on the coffee table, as well as the glass she then removed from her husband's grip. "It's not _their_ four-year anniversary."

"Yes, but _we_ invited them," Owen eyed her skeptically.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him full on the lips. "Eh, the Johnsons' are always late,"

She kissed him again, and he looked down at her, his blue eyes shining with love. "Yeah, but the Russells' like to come early,"

He pushed her, and she fell to be lying on the couch, him on top of her.

They kissed.

"The Russells' are out of town," she laughed.

Before he had a chance to answer there was a knock on the door.

"See?" he said, a devilish look of triumph on his beautiful face.

Ah, happily ever after.

Yes, the dream.

True love even after four years.

The perfect marriage.

Yes, the perfect marriage, until . . .

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

As Owen waved away the last of the guests, she knew it was safe to leave the restroom.

She had to tell him. _Now_.

"Yes, thank you for coming –" he said, waving to the guests through the crack in the door before slamming it shut.

"Evanna?" he called.

"I'm here, darling," Evanna answered as she walked out of the restroom, dabbing her tearful eyes.

"Evanna," he exclaimed, his voice now full of concern, he walked towards his wife and gripped her arms, watching her tears fall worriedly, looking at her as though waiting for her wet eyes to tell him what was wrong.

She placed a hand to her heart and started breathing fast, pulling herself together.

And as she wiped away the last tear, she spoke, her voice steady, despite the weeping.

"I think you should sit down, Owen," she voiced.

Her husband did as he was told and sat down on the couch, Evanna then following his actions and settled beside him.

She drew a deep breath.

 _I have to tell him . . . I have to tell him now . . ._

"Owen . . ." she began nervously, her eyes shutting tight.

 _I have to tell him . . . he'll know sooner or later . . ._

"I'm pregnant."

"But – the curse –" Owen spoke immediately, shock and worry etched upon every inch of his face.

"The curse is what caused it, darling," she explained sadly. "The curse is what will keep the wine from earlier from causing any birth defects. The curse is what will make sure it is born, and does as prophesied."

"When – when did you find out?"

"During the party."

Owen palmed his face, sweat beginning to build on his forehead, his heart nearly visible as it pounded in his chest.

"But – this can't be, the – the child . . ." He stared at the floor, wide eyed. "The child is . . ." the man looked back to his wife. "Evanna, we can't raise a monster!"

"Two monsters, Owen," she added, her voice barely auditable.

"Two – twins?" he shouted.

Evanna sighed. "There's always –"

"What, abortion?" he screamed. "They overturned that law in Gravity Falls last year, it's illegal!"

Her eyes filled with tears again. "Even if it was legal . . . I'd rather keep our babies –"

"Yes, _wonderful_ idea, raise two kids that'll destroy the entire freaking –"

" _SHUT UP!_ " she stopped her husband, now on her feet, screaming as well as tears streaming down her cheeks.

There was a deafening moment of silence.

She stared into his bright, ocean blue eyes. They weren't filled with that warm loving anymore, it was something different . . . it wasn't hate, but it was raging, a look that caused her insides to boil with frustration and anger.

" _Don't you_ _dare,_ " the woman said murderously. " _Talk about my children like that!"_

"Yeah," he said, dangerously quiet. "' _your_ children' is right."

The wave of anger and madness bubbling inside her washed away and was replaced by a wave of love and fear.

"Wait –" she whispered, realizing what her spouse was saying. "You can't – you can't leave me, Owen. _Please._ "

Owen said nothing. He took his jacket from a hook, and opened the door to leave.

" _Wait!_ " Evanna ran to the door. "You _can't_ leave me, Owen, you _can't!_ Please, darling, _please_ stay – we can work this out –"

It all happened so fast.

He grabbed her shoulders, gripping them tight, and threw her against the wall. The pain was – was – not there. She felt dazed, tired, and the warm liquid gushing down her neck and down her back didn't help matters. She blinked twice, her vision becoming clear.

"No," she croaked as her husband opened the door to leave once again. "Please, Owen – I love . . ." the door slammed shut, followed by the sound of her bawling tears.

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

"Come on, Evanna, one more push!"

And with a piercing scream, the first child left her womb, and she heard its cry.

"Dr. Redwood, cut the cord – the other's coming – I see a leg, we're going to have to do a C-section!"

 _Oh, wonderful. Now surgery is involved._

Trying to breath, Evanna couldn't help feeling that this was all a mistake . . .

"Oh, for heaven's sake, _someone_ hold her hand!" A surgeon yelled, and immediately an intern ran to her side and gripped her sweaty palm.

"Breath in, breath out," the intern guided her.

"Scalpel," The surgeon ordered.

Thankfully it was only the feeling of pins and needles prickling at the arrival of her uterus as Dr. Wolf made the cut to remove the baby . . . and then there was the rest of the excruciating pain from before, getting stronger.

"Wilson, cut the cord," Dr. Wolf ordered once again. "Brown, close her up," she ordered another intern.

"Why – why don't I hear crying?" Evanna asked, panicking. "Why isn't he crying?"

 _No, no, no, no, no . . . I am NOT losing my baby . . ._

"Dr. Wolf, _why don't I hear my baby?!_ "

"We're losing him – get a crash cart!" A doctor shouted from a distance.

 _No . . . no . . ._

And then everything went black.

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

"Congratulations, Mrs. Gray," was the first thing she heard when she awoke, the next thing was the sound of a crying baby in a hospital room.

The intern that had held her hand during the C-section handed her a bundle of blankets.

"This is your first born," he said. "It's a girl."

Evanna's eyes filled with joyful tears as she held the beautiful baby girl.

But then her heart plummeted when she remembered.

"But – where's the other? I didn't hear him crying!"

"It's alright, Mrs. Gray, he's right here," the intern said, showing her another bundle of blankets.

She gasped. _He's alive._

She handed another intern the girl and received the other with open arms.

"He couldn't breathe on his own for the first two hours, so we had to keep him in an incubator until he could. But he's fine now, Mrs. Gray."

"Oh, don't call me Mrs. Gray," she said, not taking an eye of her child with the strange birthmark on his forehead. "That's my husband's name – he left me. My name is Gleeful. Evanna Gleeful."

"And your name will be . . . Mabel. Mabel Gleeful." She said, smiling proudly at the gurgling baby in the intern's arms. "And _you_ little man, will be . . . Mason."

She had never been happier.

But her happiness subsided when she thought . . .

 _Owen's left me . . . I must raise them on my own . . . the curse . . . they are destined to . . . to . . ._ Evanna shuddered at the thought, looking down upon her babies.

They were so cute, so small, harmless and innocent. It was unimaginable that anyone could suggest that they would do such horrible inhumane things.

They were just children.

They were hers.

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

"I can't . . . I can't . . ." Evanna muttered furiously as she scribbled a note on a tearstained page.

"Okay – yes, I think he'll understand," she said, rereading her note to be sure it was understandable and clear.

She signed her name, feeling overwhelmingly hopeless. This was it.

Her eyes were white hot with tears when she turned to her children.

"You don't deserve this," she cried. "I'm so sorry my darlings,"

The woman picked up Mabel from her cradle and held her to her chest.

So small . . . so innocent . . .

Mabel lifted her tiny fists and began waving them around, reaching out to her mother's face.

"Hey, little Mabel," she said in a baby voice, and gave the baby a tearful smile. "That's right, I'm your mommy. Can you say 'Mommy'?"

 _She's only a week old_ , she reminded herself and burst into tears.

"Oh, I won't get to hear your first words . . ." She cradled the child in her arms. "I love you so much . . ."

She placed Mabel back in her cradle, and wiped away her tears before lifting her son.

"Hey, my baby boy," she said. He was wide awake in her arms, gazing at her, his big brown eyes wide with interest as he sucked his tiny clenched fist. "Is your hand yummy? Yeah?"

Mason made a gurgling sound in reply, causing his wet-eyed mother to laugh.

"Come, spend some time with your mommy," she said, settling in a chair beside Mabel's cradle.

She held up baby Mason on her lap and watched him wave his fists around and make high pitched sounds, as though he were telling her a very interesting story about an adventure he experienced.

She stroked the little amount of brown hair on his head softly, thinking how he was going to have his father's perfect hair.

"You're so handsome," she cooed over her week-old son. "Girls will be crazy for you, won't they, my Mason?"

He laughed cutely, spitting up on himself.

Then she recalled on what she had to do, once again, bursting into tears, and holding her son closer.

"I'm _so sorry_." Evanna cried. "I love you both so much . . . but I can't do this . . . and he'll be good to you, I know it . . . but babies deserve to be with their mommies . . ."

She cried harder, cradling Mason and kissing his head.

 _That's it . . . I have to do it. No more time to spare._

The single mother placed her son softly back into his cradle and ran into the kitchen, rustling through the dishes in cabinets until she found a basket.

She hurried back to where her children lay, and took a few blankets, laying them out in neat smooth manner, and then picking up Mason, and kissing his head.

"Mommy loves you, Mason." She said tearfully before placing him in the basket and covering him with another blanket. "Now, sleep, darling," she told him, before picking up his sister.

"Mommy loves you so much, Mabel." She kissed her and placed her in the large basket beside her twin.

Evanna covered Mabel with a blanket as well, shedding a tear in the process. A tear which landed on little Mason's forehead.

He began looking for the tear with his tiny fists, eventually crying out in frustration.

"No, no, don't cry," the mother gently wiped away the tear. "Mommy's here."

It took Mason a few minutes of his mother's lullaby to stop crying and fall asleep, along with his twin sister.

"There," she said softly. "Sweet dreams, my loves."

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

It was uncontrollable crying. Bawling beside her sleeping babies, Evanna placed the note beside the basket, and prayed he would take care of her children.

"I love you," she whispered to their tiny ears.

She walked away in a hurry, begging herself not to run back and take her children, got into the driver's seat and stepped on the gas.

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

The edge was getting closer as she drove quicker, shutting her eyes when she knew that she had reached the point of no return.

 _I love you, Owen._ She thought just as the car went over the edge of the cliff, dropping her into the void.

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

"Ugh, stupid clock." He glared at the Coo-Coo-Clock, which was hooting loudly, announcing that it was ten O'clock at night.

"And what's with all that noise?" He growled, hearing high pitched crying from outside.

The man forced himself from his chair, and headed towards the door.

What he couldn't expect was what was behind it.

Two babies.

"Who –" he began, before noticing there was a note beside the basket containing the babies.

"Let's get you two out of the cold," he said gruffly, lifting the basket and note and placing them on the kitchen table.

He settled down in a chair beside the screaming babies, and tried to ignore their crying as he began to read the note.

Before he even began, he spotted his niece Evanna's name signed at the end, and immediately read with determination.

' _Dear Uncle Stan,_

 _These are my babies, Mabel and Mason. They are to be called by our name, my maiden name, Gleeful._

 _I trust you to raise them, as I cannot._

 _I have no doubt that by the time you read this I shall be dead, declaring this my suicide note.'_

He stopped and swallowed.

 _She's dead,_ he thought.

A single boiling tear left his eye, reaching the floor the moment he thought, _Evanna's dead_.

First, he lost Stanford, then came Sherman's early death, and now . . . Evanna is dead. At least Shermie didn't live to see his daughter die.

Swallowing again, he looked back at the note, and continued reading.

' _It is my dying wish that they be well taken care of, and educated to love and cherish all the living. To be humble, noble, good and kind people._

 _You must raise them well, for my sake._

 _And when the time comes, make sure Mabel is with nice boys, who deserve her, and truly love her. As well as Mason. I trust you to raise him to be a respectful, kind, loving man, and make sure he is only with girls who truly love and deserve him._

 _It may seem like a small and petty thing to put in my last words, but I have learned that who you love and spend the rest of your life with is the most important decision you make, it can turn on you in an instant, and I want my children to have help through that crucial time._

 _And as for schooling, they are to be homeschooled through kindergarten, and taught at the Gravity Falls school through elementary and high school, and I trust that you will be supportive through every teenage issue.'_

 _Afraid I might let you down there, Evie,_ he thought sadly.

' _And most important of all, let them know you love them, and make sure they know that their mommy loved them._

 _I love you, Uncle Stan._

 _-_ _Evanna_

Stanley wiped the tears from his now wet eyes.

"So, it's up to me to raise you little gremlins, huh?" he looked at the babies in the basket with a frown.

They had fell silent now.

"I guess you two can stay in the attic," he said, lifting one of the babies.

This was definitely Mabel.

"Hi, there, Mabel," he smiled at the baby girl. "I'm you're Great-Uncle Stan, but since that's so long I'd prefer you called me 'Grunkle'."

Stan put her back and lifted his nephew.

"And you must be Mason," he cradled the boy, he giggled. "I bet you heard what I told your sister. I'm Grunkle Stan, and you'll be staying with me, okay?"

He took one baby in each arm, and carried them to watch TV with him.

"You know what we need to do?" he told the week-old twins. "Baby shopping!"

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

 **Well, that was my first chapter!**

 **Tragic . . . this is depressing me, so, I've got to stop writing for now and watch some Gravity Falls to cheer me up.**

 **Well, I hope you liked this first chapter, feel free to review with so constructive criticism, and plot suggestions, which, chances are, I'll use.**

 **And, of course, follow and favorite!**

 **And I should have some quote to leave you with . . .**

" **I'm Sandra Jimenez, and I ate a rat for dinner!"**


	2. Lurking at night

**Hello, hello! Hurray, hurray!**

 **I'm back!**

 **Before you read this chapter and say, "Why are you calling Dipper that?" I'd like you to take note that this is still Dipper, and he still goes by his nickname. However, being reverse Dipper, though he is like Dipper in quite a few ways, he is also very different. The way he thinks is different. And though everyone calls him 'Dipper', he thinks of himself as 'Mason', if you know what I mean.**

 **And if calling him 'Mason' annoys you – don't worry, you're not alone. Writing for Dipper is much more enjoyable then writing for Mason. (I know they're the same person . . . pretend what I just said made sense.) But have no fear, I plan on calling him 'Dipper' again soon, we just need to wait for his state of mind to change a bit. We must wait for him to start thinking of himself as 'Dipper'.**

 **Now, enough of all this yammering, you came here to read!**

 **So let's read! :3**

At the age of ten, sleep was something Mason had struggled with for a very long time now. Though truthfully, sleepless nights didn't bother him nearly as much as they used to.

Night was not a time for him to close his eyes and become a lifeless, useless shell, but a time to think. To plan for tomorrow. To ponder the meaning of life. Of course, the meaning of life wasn't something he particularly enjoyed to think about, the lack of answers to it was downright depressing.

No, he certainly did not like to think about these subjects. To think at all.

Thinking at night made him feel just so . . . alone.

Thinking would usually just prove to him that there is no hope in the world . . . everything's hopeless. Everything is useless. Everything is a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode and perish after its meaningless time on earth had come to an end.

No, nights were certainly not a time he enjoyed.

The creaking of the shack's wood and calls of the nocturnal birds of prey frightened him as he begged his body to rest, to sleep.

But tonight, the frightening noises he normally heard were accompanied by a distant voice inside the shack, grunting and mumbling.

If this was a burglar, Mason thought, he was very good at his work. There was not the slightest sound of footsteps.

His heart began to pound hard in his chest at the thought of a complete stranger sneaking around in their house, along with an unsurpassable shudder.

Taking a deep breath, he carefully slid out from under the blanket and out of his bed, beginning to tiptoe his way into the TV room.

He squinted in the dark, finding a flashlight beside the TV.

Mason turned it on, his heart now beating so fast he worried it would fall out of his chest. He flashed it around the room. It was empty.

The muttering was getting louder as he made his way to the kitchen.

He waved the flashlight around the room.

No one.

The boy took a steady breath.

 _Where's it coming from?_ he wondered.

 _It almost sounds like it's coming from . . ._

Mason dropped the flashlight in horror.

 _The basement._

Now fearing for the life of his uncle, who usually slept in the basement, he ran as quick as he could on his toes down to the basement.

He swallowed. The muttering was now loud and clear.

". . . no, I – please, don't . . . I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean . . ."

He squinted in the dark, deciding that it wouldn't be a good idea to turn on the flashlight and reveal himself to the burglar.

And squinting he found . . . no one.

Mason turned on the flashlight once again and looked around the room, but the only one there was Grunkle Stan, who was lying on the couch, muttering in his sleep.

The boy gave a great sigh of relief.

He turned to head back to bed before feeling a mischievous smile make its way upon his face.

As quietly as he possibly could, Mason leaned closer to his sleeping uncle, trying to catch every word.

". . . please . . . come back . . . I . . . not . . . screw up . . . Stanf . . ."

Grunkle Stan's last word was cut off by a single, loud snore, before he continued to mutter complete gibberish.

Mason snorted.

 _He talks in his sleep._

A sight on his uncle's face caught Mason's eye.

At the edge of Grunkle Stan's shut eyelids were tears, one of which slid down his wrinkled, old cheek.

He managed to surpass the overwhelming urge to laugh, and hurried upstairs, back to his bedroom.

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

"Ugh, let me _sleep_!"

"Come on, you've got to see this!"

Mabel glared tiredly at her twin. "This better be worth waking up at three AM for."

"Oh, it is," Mason's tired, bloodshot eyes shone with optimism. "Just wait till you see it, you'll crack up."

She glowered at him for a second before rolling her eyes. "Let's go."

The two didn't bother trying to be quiet until they were on the steps on the way down the basement, where the sound of pure shame and agony echoed out of muttering.

Mason caught a questioning look from his sister, and nodded towards the basement door, gesturing her to continue.

She returned him a shrug as if to say, _if you say so, broseph._

The siblings tiptoed into the basement, and looked at their uncle, who was now moaning to an invisible force, his eyes shut tight, and lined with tears.

" _Please . . . I take it back! Come back . . . come back . . . please . . . come back . . ._ "

Mabel looked at Grunkle Stan, and then back to her brother, a large grin on her face.

"Crying in his sleep?" she whispered laughingly.

"I know, right?" Mason replied with a snicker.

"Hey, let's see if he has a camera somewhere down here," Mabel suggested.

"Be right back," her brother whispered excitedly, running off to look for a camera in the many boxes that were piled up in the basement.

The boxes were mostly filled with clothes and books, as if since he'd moved in he had forgotten to unpack this whole time.

Nearly everything but the clothes were covered in dust, untouched for years, except by maybe a few spiders, which had made their webs in the many boxes.

 _Yeesh,_ Mason thought. _I knew Grunkle Stan was old, but he should really keep up with technology! He must have a camera somewhere. . ._

"Aha!" he exclaimed, holding up an old-fashioned camera as if it were a golden trophy. "I found one!"

Mabel gave him an angry look as she placed a finger to her lips.

"Oh, right, sorry, I just –"

 _He's waking up!_ Mabel mouthed in a panic, beckoning him to leave.

As fast as he could, the boy returned the camera to its rightful place in the box, before noticing the book that lay bedside it.

An ancient looking book lay at the bottom of the large, cardboard box.

Its every feature, every bump on the leather cover, was highlighted. The crimson red of the book was covered in marks and scratches, causing it to look all the more ancient and mysterious. In the center of the cover, was a golden metallic hand – it was somewhat different from a regular hand, Mason noted, but he couldn't quite put his finger on the difference.

He caught a last glimpse of the large number two on the hand before his sister dragged him out of the room by the arm.

 **-R-E-V-R-S-E-**

"Okay, wake up, knuckleheads!"

Mason groaned.

He'd finally managed to fall asleep at five O'clock, _must_ he be awoken by the man who constantly contributes to that lack of sleep by _crying_ all night?

"Five more minutes," he moaned.

"Come one, up and at 'em!" Mason curled into a ball as soon as Grunkle Stan removed his blanket. "I need _someone_ other than myself to suffer Soos's horrible teenage-ness . . . he's like twenty years old, the guy should have outgrown it long ago . . ."

He heard Stan leave the room, muttering something about annoying teenagers.

Mason's eyes rolled beneath their lids before he set an attempt to fall back asleep.

But just as soon as he began to lose consciousness, a bucket of water soaked his head.

"MABEL! WHAT THE HECK?" he shouted, jumping straight out of bed and running after his sister, who was laughing sinisterly.

"Try and catch me, sucker!" She yelled, running down the stairs with a half empty bucket splashing in her hands. "Come and get – ah!"

Mason had caught up to his sister at the last few steps and took the bucket out of her grasp, causing her to trip over the stairs.

She sat upright and stared at her bleeding knee, causing her brother to smirk.

He made his way to the bottom of the stairs and stood above his sister with the bucket.

"I've heard that revenge is sweet," he said with fake interest. "I wonder if it's true,"

Just as Mabel looked up to glower at her brother, he began to slowly pour the water that was left in the bucket on her head, dropping the bucket over his sister's face just as the water ran out.

"Yup!" the boy laughed triumphantly. "That was pretty sweet!"

Mabel removed the bucket from her soaked head to reveal a most hateful expression.

"Aw, don't be bitter, Mabel," He mocked, bending down so he was equal height with his sister. "It wasn't that good, anyway. A little _too_ sweet for my taste, really."

Mabel's expression hadn't changed. "Okay, I get it, Dipper, now quit gloating." She then shoved the bucket over his head and giggled.

Mason laughed, removing the bucket from his head, and helping his sister up from the floor.

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

"Hey, Mabel?" Mason called just as his sister climbed into her bed.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could help me out tonight with this thing I need to do?" he asked, climbing into his own bed.

Mabel looked at him as though he'd grown an extra head. "Are you kidding? To wake up at three AM just to see a creepy old man talk in his sleep?"

He palmed his face. "No, Mabel, there's something _actually_ important I need to do, and I'm going to need someone to be a lookout."

"Just get Wendy to do it," she crawled under her blanket. "To put it in her words, 'I'd do anything for the Pines family'. Ugh." He could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

Mason sighed in aggravation. Why couldn't she just agree to be lookout?

"Yeah, but this is something that involves Stan, something he would kill us if we did. And it may have escaped your notice, but Stan is on a higher ground than we are in Wendy's book. She wouldn't even consider it."

Mabel came out from beneath the blanket and glowered. "Well, if I'm going to help you – and I'm not saying I will, I need to know what we're trying to do."

Her brother grinned at her across the room. " _Now_ we're getting somewhere!"

"Just tell me what the plan is, Dipstick." She ordered with a scowl.

"Remember last night, when I was getting the camera?"

Mabel nodded.

"Well, in the box, I saw this book, real old looking and –"

"Wait," she held up a hand, signaling him to stop. "Are you _seriously_ suggesting that we risk getting in trouble just so you can get some stupid book?"

"It's not just a book, Mabel! It's – well, I don't know what it is – but I know it's really important, and –"

" _Really_?" his sister cut him short. "You really want to get up in the middle of the night _and_ risk getting caught by Grunkle Stan _just_ so you can get some book that you have a _feeling_ is important?"

Mason simply grinned. "So, you're in?"

Mabel's scowl changed into a smile. "You know it."

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

"Mabel," he whispered. "Come on, we have to go,"

His sister rolled over, hiding her head in her pillow.

"Wake up, Mabel," he shook her by the shoulders. "Come _on_!"

It took a few more minutes until Mabel "agreed" to get out of bed, but once she was up, she was wide awake and ready to help.

"So, I just make sure he doesn't wake up, right?" Mabel whispered to her brother as they made their way down the steps to the basement. "That's it?"

"Yes, and if he does wake up, you give me the signal and stand perfectly still, so if he wakes up he might not notice you," Mason instructed.

"You got it, Dippingsauce." She replied dryly as they reached the bottom of the stairs and tiptoed into the basement.

Grunkle Stan was silent this time. Well, silent except for his snoring, which was anything _but_ silent.

Mason took down the first box he could see, and opened it.

Towels . . . Suits . . . Pants . . .

Not this box.

In hindsight Mason realized that he probably should have marked the box with the book in it, because to his great misfortune, all the boxes looked exactly the same.

As he repeatedly opened and closed boxes, the boy started to wonder why he wanted the book at all.

What was it about this book that made him feel the need to ponder every word written in it?

What was it about this book that made him crave to have it after just the smallest glimpse of it?

He didn't know how or why, but he knew that that book held information that would reveal all the mysteries of Gravity Falls Oregon . . . all the powerful magic that must be hidden under these grounds, waiting, and waiting to be uncovered . . .

Mason discarded another box, one which contents he'd rather forget. The boy shivered at thought of the magazines he had found inside.

 _Gross_ , he thought as his hands traveled to take the next box.

This one contained . . .

"Hey, Mabel," Dipper whispered to his sister, lifting the box a bit to show her the contents. "Did you know Grunkle Stan has a secret stash of Toffee Peanuts?"

Mabel gave a silent giggle, and turned back to twiddling her thumbs and making sure her great uncle didn't wake up.

Mason turned back to the two large piles of boxes, one side which he placed the boxes he had already searched, and another where the boxes he had not yet checked lay untouched.

 _Please be in this one . . . please be in this one . . ._ Dipper silently prayed as he opened the next box.

This one contained books, which caused his heart to give a small leap.

He began to remove the books, which were piled neatly in the box, one by one.

 _Not the book . . . not the book . . . not the book . . ._

Once he had reached two layers of books, he closed his eyes and hoped against hope that one of the books beneath these would be the book.

It wasn't there.

He glowered at the box as he began to put the books back into their neat piles.

He reached for the next box, and once he had opened it, he had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep himself from cheering.

At the top of a pile of books, beside another pile of books with an old-fashioned camera precariously perched upon them, was the crimson red leather cover he had been looking for. _Finally_.

Mason removed the book and closed the box it had been in, then putting the box back in its place.

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

"Thanks, Mabel," he said, though he had the feeling she had already fallen asleep.

He opened the ancient book and read the first words.

 _It's been two years since I've started studying the amazing secrets and anomalies of Gravity Falls Oregon . . ._

 **Ah, yes. And so, the second chapter of "The Others" ends.**

 **Are you wondering what'll happen next? Huh? Are you? (I hope the answer to that is yes :3)**

 **Anyway, please leave a review, constructive criticism is deeply appreciated!**

 **And if you enjoyed this story so far, feel free to follow or favorite if haven't yet, and most important of all . . .**

 **Buy gold, BYE!**


	3. The Amulet

**Well, I'm back!**

 **First, I'd like to apologize, as this chapter is a bit more talky than I'd like it to be.**

 **Second, I'd like to apologize as there MIGHT be more time jumps in the future, but I'll try to keep the time jumps away from now on, as much as I can anyway.**

 **And third, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I have (not :D ) got a life, too, you know.**

 **And not to forget, thank you for all the support, it makes me so happy!**

 **And now, young padow-ones, let us read!**

Two years later, Mason sat cross legged on his bed, his sister watching intently as he read.

"And . . . I'm . . . DONE!" He cheered, dropping the book and jumping on his bed with fists raised in triumph.

"YES!" Mabel said as well. "Finally. Did you _really_ have to read it _that_ many times before we could do anything?"

Mason stopped jumping and scowled at his sister. "If you hadn't taken so long to read it we could've started a year ago."

She rolled her eyes and then smiled. "So? Let's get started! I saw this really cool page on some kind of –"

"Mabel!" He cut her off. "Before we do anything we really want, we have to get this thing called the Mystic Amulet. Do you remember reading about that?"

She looked at him skeptically. "You _really_ think the most important thing in that journal is some controlling-gem?"

"Mabel, don't you get it?" Mason hopped off the bed. "With that amulet, we can do _literally_ anything! We could make someone's body eat itself from the inside! We could make someone morph into any shape we want! That amulet is everything."

His sister didn't seem convinced, but she still shrugged and beckoned him toward the door, as if to say, _lead the way_.

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

As the twins marched through the woods, the only sound was Mabel's constantly asking if they were there yet.

"It says the amulet may be found in a hole of snakes," Mason recited.

"We're supposed to go into a hole full of snakes?" his sister screeched in horror.

"No, calm down. It's the kind of hole snakes live in,"

Mabel stopped and stared at him blankly.

"Some snakes live in holes, Mabel," he stated, causing her to frown thoughtfully and keep walking.

"So, what do these holes look like?" Mabel asked, her nerves dropping.

"You'll know it when you see it."

The two continued on their journey through the forest, which was quite dull, until Mason outstretched a hand in front of his sister.

"That's it." He pointed at a hole in the ground which was way too big for a snake to have dug it.

"Are you sure we should go down there?"

"Nope!" Mason said happily, pulling out a flashlight and marching down the slant hole, which was twice as wide as he was.

Mabel gave the hole a nervous look, before following her brother down the hole.

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

The slippery underground made it hard for him to breath, but he knew that once he reached the amulet, it will all have been worth it.

"Hey, Dipper?" Mabel called from behind him.

"Yeah?"

"What, err, kind of snake made this hole?" she hesitated.

"Mabel, Orogen doesn't have underground snakes. This is the hole of Apep, some kind of huge serpent creature, it says so in the journal, I thought you'd read it? But anyway, now he's long gone, he's –"

Mason didn't get to finish the sentence, because before he could, he was in midair, falling down the earth, which had collapsed beneath his feet.

The next moment, he was in a shallow pool of water, in some kind of cave beneath the tunnel, looking up at his sister who was pointing her own flashlight at him through a hole in the roof of the cave.

"Are you okay?" she called, her voice echoing through the cave.

"Yeah," he replied, before seeing something twitch in the dark void. "Mabel, go back out the hole. I'll be fine. Just go."

"I'm not going to leave –"

"Wait for me outside the cave. _Leave_." He ordered, trying his best to sound calm.

"O–okay."

His sister's footsteps died away, and he was left in the silent cave, with only the _drip-drip_ sound of water from somewhere in the shadows to keep him company.

But somehow, in the dark, it wasn't just a solid black. There were shades. As if a black fluid was slithering towards him.

"Ah, it's you." Someone uttered in a deep, ancient voice. "I've been wondering when we'd cross paths, hungry one. Please, step into the light."

His heart hammering in his chest, Mason arose from the water and pointed his flashlight straight ahead.

Only several feet from where he stood, was a snake. Eight-feet tall and twice as wide.

Its eyes were inflamed like those of a python, a golden color two the rough, gigantic eyes, with a black slit on the middle.  
Its skin was like that of a sedge viper. Large green scales, like giant metallic leaves across its body, all down to its boa-like snout.

The creature stretched its mouth wide open, revealing the vile sight of the insides of a snake's mouth. It had fangs like a puff adder, long and thin at the front of its upper jaw.

Mason could almost see the venom, shining clear liquid at the tip of the fangs. He shuttered.

The creature closed its mouth as if it was just yawning, and scanned the boy in front of him with its invasive golden eyes.

"You are here for the amulet." It said.

"Y-yes."

"Then I am sure you know my identity. You carry his book, as well as his eyes."

Mason didn't have the vaguest idea what the beast was talking about, and felt it safest to say nothing.

"I am Apep. Not dead, I can assure you. He thought he had killed me, his dark soul free of me. But he no longer exists, I remain living."

"What – who?" After blurting out these words, Mason flinched, expecting that the creature would kill him for speaking.

"He exists." The monster went on, ignoring his question. "But not here. Worry not, I do not harm humans. Ungrateful you two-legged mammals may be, but you will be the ones to give me what I crave in the end."

The boy swallowed and took a step back.

"You-you won't hurt me? No matter what?"

Apep gave a growl that could have been a _no_ , or a _don't tempt me_.

"Um, okay then," Mason said nervously. "First off, did you call me 'hungry one' earlier or was that just my imagination?"

"You are hungry. You bare a thirst for power that has been given to you since birth. Your sister was born first, but you were the one first conceived. She was not destined for the hunger, it was only her misfortune to be in the same cursed whom. You, on the other hand, will grasp it quicker and harder than she. You shall bring the terror in the end."

"Sure, sure," Mason said, completely lost. "Could, eh, could I have the amulet? You know, that's, um, why I came here, and all . . ."

Apep's expression was hard to read. The beast said nothing.

"Um . . . if you're making some kind of face, I can't really read your expression." Mason mumbled. "You know, me being a person and all, and you being a snake, I can't really –"

In hardly a millisecond, Apep wrapped his thick, scaly skin around him, with just enough room for him to not be touching the serpent's body.

"FOOLISH HUMAN!" The monster roared. "DO NOT INSULT A SEERNAHA WITH THE NAME OF THOSE VILE REPTILES! Take the amulet and leave, before I break my oath and swallow you whole!"

The boy, preferring to look on the bright side of things, smiled nervously and said, "Great! Where's the amulet?"

The creature's nostrils flared.

As if by magic, the amulet appeared wrapped around his neck.

"Well, I'll see you, Apep!" Mason called, unnaturally cheerful with the immense rush of power that the turquoise gem sent through him as he simply thought of floating into the air and out of the cave, and that is exactly what happened.

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

"What should we do first?" Mabel said in a hushed and excited voice.

"I don't know, but I bet we could do loads of stuff with this thing," Mason looked at the amulet admiringly.

He held the amulet in the palm of his hand and caused Mabel to float in the air and cheer.

They laughed as he caused things to float and settle down.

The feeling of having that kind of power . . . it was indescribable.

A rush of power would run through him by just wearing it, but using it was simply amazing. It was a supernatural action that could make anyone go mad with power.

It was so much control over nature, so much control over everything.

"This is so cool!" Mabel giggled as she sat cross legged in mid-air beside a floating pillow. "You're like some sort of magician, now!"

Mason let go of the amulet and let everything fall.

"Ouch!" his sister cried, rubbing her head and sitting upright on her bed where she had fallen.

"Mabel, you just gave me an idea!" he exclaimed, ignoring Mabel's whining. "We could make it some sort of an act! A show or something!"

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

"We could call it the 'Magic Mansion,'" Grunkle Stan said, staring into space and waving his arm in the air as if to show something, only to accidently knock over a framed picture of a suspiciously familiar man which was resting on a bookshelf.

Mabel bit her nail, obviously thinking about it.

"Nah," Mason said immediately. "How about the 'Tent of Telepathy'?"

"It's perfect!" Stan exclaimed. "That way we don't have to murder the Southeasts and steal their mansion!"

"The Southeasts?" Mason repeated the unfamiliar name questioningly. "Who are they?"

He had never heard that name before.

"Ugh, do you _ever_ leave the house?" Mabel finally spoke. "Preston and Priscilla Southeast and their insufferable daughter Pacifica Southeast. They're descendants of the town founder. You'd think with all that money Pacifica could afford some clothes that _don't_ look like a donkey threw up on them."

She spoke with purest spite.

There was a moment of silence in which Mason and Stan merely gazed at Mabel blankly as she breathed in anger.

"Well, I'm going to open the gift shop." Stan announced, breaking the silence and walking away.

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

 **A week later, the tent was set up and fliers were put out. The twins were in their room, getting ready for their first show in the Tent of Telepathy.**

"The rehearsals are in an hour. Mabel, hurry up, how long does it take to get dressed?"

"I've never worn one of these things before!" Mabel shouted from inside the bathroom. "I read somewhere that this is what women in shows and dances wear . . . Got to say, I'm not a fan of it . . ."

Mason rolled his eyes at the time it took his sister just to get dressed.

 _Girls._

He turned to the body length mirror on the wall and adjusted his tie.

"I look good in a suit," he muttered smugly to his reflection.

Something was missing, though . . .

 _The amulet!_

Mason quickly reached for the amulet on his bedside table and put it on.

It was frightening how powerless he felt without it. Wearing it was empowering.

When the amulet was around his neck, anything was possible.

The world was simply a ball of clay for him to mold to his liking.

A game.

Though a challenging game life is, he is a skillful player.

And now that he has the amulet, he can hustle the other players. Cheat his way through the game.

"Mabel, are you done yet? We have to –" Mason covered his eyes when he saw his sister's reflection in the mirror. "Woah, I did _not_ need to see that."

"What? They're leotards!"

"It's a swimsuit!" Mason protested.

"Have you ever seen a swimsuit worn with stockings?" his sister's voice said skeptically.

"Fine." He snarled and uncovered his eyes.

"Anyway, we've got to move, then when we get there we have rehearsals, then we have to –"

"Point taken, Mabel, busy day." He cut her off. "Let's go get Grunkle Stan."

The twins headed down the stairs, Mabel grumbling slightly as she followed her brother.

"Grunkle Stan?" Mason called one the two had entered the TV room. "Grunkle –"

"MABEL, GO GET DRESSED!"

Standing in the doorway was Grunkle Stan, wearing a suit as usual, and an angered expression.

"I am dressed!" Mabel complained. "What don't you guys get – they're leotards!"

"Mabel, you are my great niece – practically my daughter, and I will NOT have you dressed like that in public!"

Mabel glared and stormed upstairs.

"So, you got your act all worked out, kid?" Stan asked Mason once Mabel was out of sight.

"Yeah," he muttered in reply.

"Dipper," Grunkle Stan bent over and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I'm proud of you. And I'll bet your mom would've been, too."

Mason smiled a bit.

 _What's up with Stan?_ He thought. _He called Mabel his daughter and now he's giving me some proud bullshit – why's he being such a sap?_

Choosing to ignore it, Mason shrugged his uncle's hands off, and turned to the staircase, where Mabel had emerged, wearing a black mini skirt over the leotard stockings.

"Better?" She growled.

"Much better," Grunkle Stan replied. "Let's go."

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Tent of Telepathy!"

"I'm Mabel,"

"And I'm Dipper,"

"And let's begin!" The twins said in unison.

"Hit it, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel called to backstage.

" _I can make things fly and float,"_ Mason sang.

" _And I can see your deepest darkest secrets – not to gloat,"_ Mabel sang next.

" _She can tell you what you're thinking,"_

" _He can make you sing along,"_

" _So why spend your hard-working?"_

" _Here you will not cry!"_

" _Because in the Tent of Telepathy nothing will go wrong!"_

" _Nothing will go wrong!"_ Mabel repeated.

" _Nothing will go wrong!"_ The two finished as one, finishing the dance they had been doing by standing back to back, each with a hand on their hip, and the other poking a hole in their cheek.

"Or will it?" Mabel said at last before the crowd burst into applause.

"Adorable!" Sheriff Blubs exclaimed as he took a picture.

"Thank you!" Mason called. "Remember to buy a Twin-Pin at the gift shop for half price next time!"

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

 _She's nearly gone._

 _I must come back. I must bring her back to me._

 _I need her._

 _She needs me._

 _And for her to come back, he must follow._

 _But that's unlikely . . ._

 _He was destined for it. She on the other hand, can resist._

 _But who would want to?_

 _And Fez . . . he can feel it. He knows what will happen._

 _Darn Pine Tree._

 _He'll bring her to darkness. I can see that._

 _He'll try . . . he will . . . but in the end, no one can escape their fate._

 _Fez is smart to accept that._

 _Only a fool would resist._

 _A fool such as myself . . . But I can resist._

 _It may be foolish, but it has happened before._

 _I can escape my fate._

 _For my Shooting Star . . . I fear that is unlikely._

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

 **Guess what my ship just entered the game? :3**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember to follow and favorite if you haven't yet, and give it a sincere review!**


	4. Cuddles

**Well, this chapter coming out much earlier than usual – however, it comes with a price!**

 **This chapter is kind of short, I know, and I apologize for that.**

 **But I was really excited to post this so I dashed it all down, and . . . here it is!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

She ran towards the gates in excitement to see her friend.

"Gideon!" She called. "Are you ready for our Tiger-Fist movie marathon?"

The short, chubby boy stopped at the gate of the Southeast Mansion.

"Ya bet!" Gideon cheered.

The two ran as quick as the could through the main room of the mansion and straight into the TV room.

Pacifica grabbed the remote and started the show 'Tiger-Fist' on the Plasma-TV.

They hopped onto the couch and started watching intently.

" _Previously on Tiger-Fist:_

" _Our hero is badly injured, after the explosion created by his arch-nemeses, Mad Genius Hyena._

" _Doctor Milquetoast has devised a genius yet risky plan to attach a human arm to our hero in order to save him – but will it work? Will Tiger-Fist manage to get there before Mad Genius Hyena captures his love, Tigress? Stay tuned! Because TIGER-FIST will be back after these messages:"_

"Oh, hey! It's that groovy commercial I told you about!" Pacifica commented when the scene changed to a pair of arms releasing many doves.

" _Are you completely miserable?"_

The commercial focused on a red-haired girl who cried, _"Yes!"_

" _Well, then you need to meet: The Mystery Twins."_

"What's so special 'bout them?" Gideon muttered.

" _They're psychic! They'll make you fly and read your mind!"_

Pacifica gasped excitedly while Gideon rolled his eyes.

" _So, learn about tomorrow, tonight! At the twins' Tent of Telepathy! The Twins are expecting you . . ."_

"Ooh!" Pacifica shrieked. "Come on, Gideon, let's go!"

Gideon crossed his meaty arms. "I guess it would be interestin'."

Pacifica grabbed his arm and dragged him to the tent, running as quick as she could.

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

"It's starting! It's starting!" She cried, squeezing Gideon's hand.

"Ow," he whispered.

A drumroll played while the curtains opened to reveal two preteens.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!"

"I'm Mabel,"

"And I'm Dipper,"

"And let's begin!"

After the twins sang a song, Dipper would make things float while Mabel read people's minds.

"Woah," Pacifica gasped as both twins floated in mid-air.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, and good night!" Dipper called, and the curtains shut.

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

"Are you kidding? Did you see their dance moves?" The blonde said eagerly to her friend.

 _That's Pacifica Southeast, huh?_ He thought.

Mason bit his nail as a light trace of a grin appeared on his face.

He watched intently as the girl and her friend slowly drifted out of sight.

"Whatch'ya looking at?"

Startled, Mason turned around to see his sister peering over his shoulder.

"I – um –"

"What?" Mabel asked.

"Um – I've got to go!"

Before she could react, Mason dashed off.

There was something about her . . . he wasn't sure what it was he was going to tell her . . . what was he going to say?

Something about her was just so . . .

Cute.

The light cheerfulness she seemed to carry around with her was amazing.

Just by looking at her, he could read her whole personality.

She was definitely an extrovert, as joyful and loving as could possibly be . . . and all she wants is to be loved.

 _I could make that happen,_ he said to himself as he neared the mansion.

"Okay, Gideon, see you tomorrow!"

"Pacifica!" he called as he saw her close the gate.

She turned and automatically smiled.

"It's you!" She said while opening the gate again.

"It's me," he repeated. "SO – um, d'you, I don't know, maybe want to hang out or something?"

Pacifica looked confused for a moment, and then smiled.

"LET'S GET MAKEOVERS!"

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

 _Hmm . . ._

"Darn portal! Quit the warning crap, and give me answers, Sixer!"

 _I'm sorry, Fez._

 _He's not worth saving._

 _He's gone. Disappeared. Only few dimensions still have him . . . and this isn't one of them._

 _I only wish you could hear me._

 _Cure me . . . destroy Shooting Star and the Pine Tree._

 _Be rid of me._

 _But I fear even if you could hear me . . ._

 _You know what's going to happen – or at least you know SOMETHING will._

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

"Pacifica, I've never felt this close with anyone. So . . . so close."

She gave him a questioning look.

"And . . . well . . . would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

"Playdate?"

He shook his head.

"Shopping date?"

"It'll just be one date," he managed a smile.

"Okay, I guess." She croaked.

"Thank you, Pacifica," he embraced her.

 _Her hair smells like lavender,_ he thought pleasurably.

"Are you sniffing my hair?"

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

"Bored, bored, bored . . ."

Mabel flipped through the pages of the book tiredly on her bed, lying on her stomach with her legs flapping in the air behind her.

"I don't see why Dipper even wanted this Journal," She muttered. "We haven't used it _once_ since the amulet. It's so stupid . . ."

But then she stopped at one page that caught her attention.

"'William Cipher, more commonly known as Will'," she read aloud. "'A dream demon of the Nightmare Realm. Mentally disabled which is strange considering he's a demon. Not to be underestimated.'"

' _Origins: I first made contact with him in a dream. Earlier that day, I had read an ancient incantation in a cave about a being with answers, it warned me not to read them, but I was desperate, and so I met him. He never told me about his roots, nor did I ask. It never really seemed important. But in my investigations, I have come to the conclusion that he is not a being of genes or ancestry. Either he was cast into the world be ancient sorcerers of Gravity Falls Oregon, or he came from a sort of dimension, I think most likely to be the Nightmare Realm, which I will only hope to fully understand when I complete my project._

' _Intentions: I've come to learn that with Will you can't ever really know. He is most probably the largest anomaly of Gravity Falls. He seems to have no intentions, but I have learned that one without intentions does not exist. He has motivation for something even if he does not know. I just wish I knew._

' _How to handle: When summoned, Will arrives in locked chains, with a key in the lock. The one who possesses the key, is the one who possesses the demon. And when the demon is in your power, I have no other advice than: be careful what you wish for.'_

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

" _Save me, my brave knight, Cuddles!"_

" _And that I shall, My Lady!" he announced dramatically._

 _The forget-me-not blue color of the Teddy Bear blended well with the blue blood of Shooting Star's dream monster._

" _You saved me, Cuddles! You saved me!"_

" _I'll always be there for you, Shooting Star. No matter what."_

" _Yay!" she cheered and hugged him._

 _So vivid._

 _Humans._

 _Such strange creatures with their vivid dreams._

 _But the strange feeling that came from being around Shooting Star . . . even in a dream . . ._

 _Oh no, he thought as his surroundings began to morph into monstrous creatures._

" _Cuddles – Cuddles help!" Shooting Star screamed as the dream monsters attacked her._

" _I can't, Shooting Star, I'm sorry, it's not in my nature –" his Teddy bear form cried._

" _Cuddles –" she cried. "YOU FAILED ME!"_

 _The voice of not a four-year-old girl echoed in the world of Shooting Star's dreams, but the voice of a woman._

" _I TRY!" he screamed back at it, tears flowing from the Teddy bear. "I –"_

 _Before he could finish, Shooting Star's eyes snapped open, and she began to cry._

 _He floated above her as she ran towards the basement._

" _Grunkle Stan!" She cried. "Grunkle Stan!"_

" _What – who – oh, what's wrong, Pumpkin?"_

" _I had a bad dream!" She wailed._

 _Fez's eyes filled with sympathy as he stretched his wrinkled arms and lifted his niece to his lap, then outstretched an arm and looked for the lamp, before turning on the light._

" _Do you want to tell me what it was about?" he asked quietly._

" _Th – there was this big monster – a – and Cuddles saved me, but th – then everything else became a m – monster and Cuddles he – f – f –"_

" _Hey," Fez whispered soothingly. "it was all a dream, okay? And your Grunkle Stan is right here . . . And if there are any more bad dreams I will make sure Cuddles makes them nice dreams, okay?"_

" _Okay," she mumbled, then curled up in her great-uncle's arms._

 _You have my word, Fez._

 _And I will not fail you . . . or you, for that matter, Basket._

 _I haven't. No matter what you say. I have not failed you._

 _And I won't._

 _I won't._

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

He watched her read, causing him to feel an overload of despair.

 _Please stop reading . . ._

 _Please stop reading . . ._

 _Please stop reading . . ._

 _Shooting Star . . . Please . . ._

 _Please . . ._

 _No . . . Shooting Star . . ._

"Dipper?" She confirmed he was on the other end of the phone.

"What?" Pine Tree replied, clearly in a bad mood. "This had better be important Mabel – I just got dumped by Pacifica – and that skunk Gideon Pines – all his fault –"

"It is important, Dipper! It's – wait, you were dating _Pacifica_?"

"Mabel!"

"Right! Anyway, come home quick, I found something _really_ cool in the Journal, and you just _have_ to see it!"

 _No . . ._

 _No . . . No . . ._

 _I failed you._

And for the first time in eight years, tears filled his eyes.

 **Well, there you have it!**

 **IT IS FINISHED!**

 **For now . . . :3**


	5. shake on it

**Well, I'm back with the next chapter!**

 **I noticed that some of my reviewers weren't sure about a few things, so I'll answer a few questions now:**

 **Fanficcrazygirl:**

 **1\. yes. Precisely, that is where they got their powers, whatever powers they had, anyway. 2. I thought I had made it clear, but I guess it was very subtle - Cuddles is the version of Will that Mabel created in her mind when she was little, there'll be explanations later on why and how that happened exactly ;3.**

 **3\. Also, I guess this wasn't so clear either, Dipper and Pacifica's relationship is basically the same as Mabel and Gideon's in cannon - so it would be dull to write that all down.**

 **Coronadomontes:**

 **I'm not sure what you mean by that,** **I'd appreciate if you told me what you mean in another review.**

 **Journalert:**

 **I apologize I'm posting this past your deadline. Deepest apologies. :3**

 **I hope you enjoy :3**

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

And with a flash of blue light, the triangle appeared.

He was a light shade of blue, his sticks for arms held in electric blue, glowing shackles, with a small blue key in its lock.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Grab the key before he can go free!" Mabel shouted, and her brother did as she commanded.

His mood had completely improved since that meddling Gideon came between him and Pacifica. He'd even forgot to tell Mabel that that skunk Gideon destroyed the amulet – but that didn't matter now. Because if the journal is correct, this demon will give them more power than just physical control. He could make Pacifica _actually_ love him.

And aside from that . . . he was just . . . happy.

The boy locked the chains shut, and pulled out the key.

"Will Cipher." Mason mumbled. "What are you, exactly?"

"That's for me to know and for you to wonder." He spoke in a most high and alien voice.

"Well, according to the journal you do whatever the holder of the key wants you to," Mason said, not really caring what the being was, but merely craving the benefits of controlling him. "I'll cut to the chase, I –"

"I know what you want, Pine Tree,"

"Pine Tree?" Mabel muttered.

"Wait," the boy noticed, pointing at the words at the bottom of the Journal page. "It says here that we need to make some kind of deal, too. What are you getting out of this?"

"I've made the deal, Pine Tree." Will replied. "There's no need."

"Well, since you're going to be around here for a while," Mabel piped up. "And you can basically do anything your masters, us, want, how about you turn into a person or something? It's kind of weird talking to a floating triangle."

The demon shook, and with another flash of light he became a tall, pale, gloomy yet handsome man, with bright blue hair and an eyepatch.

"Perfect," Mabel grinned.

"Now that we're done pleasing Mabel's eyes," Dipper glared at Mabel. "We can get to work."

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

Walking once again towards the Southeast Mansion, Mason felt overwhelming confidence and joy.

"Only I can see you, right?" he asked the demon, who had once again turned into a floating triangle who was silently following him.

"Yes." He mumbled.

He continued walking cheerfully until he reached the mansion.

The guard allowed him inside, and Pacifica greeted him.

 _With_ . . . a look of disgust.

"Hey, Pacifica," Mason said, forcing a hopeful smile.

"Dipper, you creep." She grunted.

His heart sunk.

"Well, what kind of welcome is that?" he smiled, opening his arms for a hug, only causing her to look even more appalled.

"Give me another chance?" he suggested.

"You nearly killed my best friend!" she protested.

"What's a bit of strangling amongst friends? It's perfectly normal!" He replied, and after an average pause he remembered that he had no good social experience whatsoever. "Isn't it?"

"No!" Pacifica said in a voice hardly above a whisper, which was somehow worse than screaming. "It isn't! It's insane!"

"Oh, well –"

"GET OUT!" she shouted.

"Okay, okay . . ." he mumbled, slowly exiting.

Once he had left the mansion, he felt . . . strangely content.

"You know what?" he chirped to Will. "I think she's starting to warm up to me."

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-  
**

 _Pine Tree, you fool._

 _This isn't you. This isn't the Lama, either._

 _It's_ _ **me,**_ _foolish mortal._

 _So ignorant . . ._

 _Why must humans be so stupid?_

 _And then they take their frustration out on_ _ **me**_ _, as if I've caused their idiocy._

 _It's just the curse of my being._

 _Do as your mother did, children._

 _FREE ME._

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

"Alright, demon, you can go for now."

The triangle did Mason's bidding and disappeared.

And just as he disappeared, he noticed how terrible his meeting with Pacifica was.

 _She probably thinks I'm a total ass . . ._

"Hey, kid, what's up?" Grunkle Stan appeared at the door of his room. "You look kind of down,"

"I am," he replied, allowing his face to fall.

"What's wrong? You can tell me," he vocalized, walking in and sitting down on the edge of the bed beside his nephew.

Mason sighed.

"It's just . . . see, there's this girl I like, and – well, she doesn't really like me back. _Yet._ " He added firmly. "It's really upsetting . . . Everything was going fine until her stupid friend showed up!"

Stan nodded.

"Maybe you should focus more on her? Don't let her friends get in the way of you two. You don't have to be friends with them – she's all that matters." He offered kindly with a pat on his nephew's back.

' _Don't let her friends get in the way . . .'_

 _It's perfect!_

The boy lifted his head with a fresh smile.

"That's it!" he leapt to his feet. "Thanks, Grunkle Stan!"

"Glad I could help, kid," the man smiled, he too, getting to his feet. "Now give your Grunkle a hug," he opened his arms wide for an embrace.

"Grunkle Stan," Mason rolled his eyes. "You know I don't do hugs,"

"Everybody 'does' hugs!" Stan laughed. "Now, c'mere!"

The boy kept his eyes looking straight up, but walked forward into his great-uncle's arms.

"I love ya, kid." He muttered. "Good luck with the girl."

He then released him and sent him out the door.

And once his nephew had left the room, sighed sadly.

 _Why must all good things come to an end?_

Then, he too, walked out the room and went down the stairs.

He made his way to the gift shop and into the basement behind the vending machine, entered the elevator, and moments later got off on the first floor.

This was the floor that seemed to be completely irrelevant. After Stanford got sucked into the portal, Stan found this floor, and to his surprise it was empty.

Well, now it was just ninety-nine percent empty.

The large room contained nothing but a chair and a table piled with boxes, all of which he had put there.

Stan paced his way to the table and settled in the chair.

He opened the box labeled 'the kids' and pulled out an old and wrinkled letter.

Evanna . . . she had instructed him to raise the kids to be caring, respectable, humble . . . looks like that curse crap got there first.

"I'll bet you thought I didn't know," he said to the piece of paper with a bitter laugh.

No. He knew about all this curse long ago. That's what having a crazy brother gets you . . .

Crazy.

No, not crazy.

 _Traumatized_. Who knows what did it to him, but one thing's for sure – he _has_ to get him back.

 _Sure, he was traumatized,_ piped a voice in his head sarcastically. _That must be the reason he tried to kill his brother!_

No, he argued. It doesn't matter.

What matters is saving Stanford.

Saving the kids – well, if they're still there . . .

Who knows when it'll happen.

"He's got a crush," Stan smiled at the piece of paper. "Mason's got a crush. I hope she is worthy of him, Evie."

"Stanley?"

He heart skipped a beat as he turned around and saw the form of his mother, smiling kindly.

"M-mom?"

Suddenly, his vision blurred, and his eyes fell shut.

And when he awoke an hour later, he couldn't remember what had just happened.

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

"Dipper?"

"Hmm?"

"You've got the key, right?"

"Mm hmm."

"Could I borrow it?"

Her brother smiled at her from the other side of the room, where he lay on his back, reading the journal in bed.

"You found the page, didn't you?" he acknowledged. "The demon's as much yours as he is mine."

"Thanks, broseph."

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

"Will Cipher," she called, holding the key to her heart as the wind blew hard in the woods, leaves all around her.

Like before, there was a flash of light and a blue triangle appeared, accept this time, it was a man, sitting in the position of a triangle shape, with his legs crossed and fingers touching his knees.

There it was.

That feeling.

That feeling she felt for the first-time last night, when she first encountered the beast with just one eye.

It made her . . . happy. Very happy.

Calm and light, as if floating in midair. Mabel even looked down at her feet to make sure they were still on the ground.

"Will?" She said again, and the demon fell to the ground slowly and gracefully, his face still that same, glum expression.

William walked towards her, and touched her face.

His touch was cold, and nearly nonexistent, but it was still there.

She stepped back, alarmed by this action.

"It's been a while, Shooting Star." He said finally.

"What're you talking about?" she sneered in reply. "I just saw you last night – and 'Shooting Star' – my name is Mabel! I thought you were supposed to be all knowing?"

And even with this slight irritation, she was somehow still happy.

"You'll always be 'Shooting Star' to me," he told her, his face still a mournful frown.

For a few minutes the two just exchanged a stare, one full of worry and longing, the other full of confusion.

The girl blinked, and said, "what's going on?" suddenly.

She dropped her wait to the leaves and allowed herself to break into tears.

"Come here, Will," she ordered, and he sat beside her in the twigs and fallen leaves.

"What do you mean by that, Shooting Star?" he asked. "'what's going on'?"

"Ever since we found this Journal . . . dunno, I just all of the sudden feel – happy."

The demon touched her again, holding her hand as he said, "then why are you crying, Shooting Star?"

"Because nothing good ever happens to us." She said. "If you haven't noticed, oh 'all-knowing-demon'. And if it's so great now, then something really bad is probably going to happen really soon."

"You're right, Shooting Star." He replied glumly. "Something bad will happen very soon."

 **-R-E-V-R-S-E-**

He lay on his stomach, his bed a mess and unset.

Mason merely gazed into space and thought of her long blonde hair, and how amazing she looks in that sweater with the heart wearing sunglasses.

He turned on his back and thought about Grunkle Stan's advice about getting her friends out of the way. How does he get rid of Pines?

He could, of course, ask Grunkle Stan for advice on that, but something told him that his uncle had something else in mind when he said to focus on her.

 _Damn it._

The preteen reached for the curtains and shut them, causing the room to be completely dark with the exception of the light coming from the open bedroom door.

The darkness . . .

It made him think.

Of course, he still hated thinking . . . but it was something that must be done.

He allowed thoughts of hopelessness to overflow in his head, causing him to shut his eyes and cry for the sweet release of –

"Where's Mabel?" he suddenly asked the empty room.

And with those words, Mason ran out the door and into the woods.

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

"Mabel?"

She turned around, and the demon beside her disappeared.

"What?" she asked grumpily.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay," Mason cried out defensively at the tone of his sister's.

"Well – I'm fine." She mumbled, rising to her feet and dusting off her skirt. "You done staring at a picture of Southeast?" Mabel mocked nastily.

"Quit being an asshole." He sneered at his sister in reply as they both began walking home, side by side. "Besides, Grunkle Stan said he wants us to go to Greasy's Diner for dinner tonight, he's already waiting for us there, I said I'd go get you and we'd meet him there. Not sure why we're eating there – the food seems to be getting worse and worse,"

Mabel giggled. "Maybe Grunkle Stan's got a thing for that fat old hag with the defective eye and crappy mascara,"

Mason laughed along, before he stopped, feeling an awful twinge at the disrespect for his uncle.

"But in all seriousness, have you still got the key?" He asked as they began making their way to the streets of Gopher Road.

"'Course I do," Mabel answered as they neared the diner. "But I'd like to hold on to it for a while. Anyway, you've got the Amulet, so you don't really need it, right?"

He stopped pacing and began shifting uncomfortably.

He had completely forgotten about the Amulet . . . _What do I tell her now? She'll freak!_

Mabel then stopped too, standing still next to the entrance of the diner.

" _Right_?" She repeated, still staring straight ahead.

Mason took a deep breath before speaking.

"That meddling Gideon Pines got in the way of me and Pacifica and then when I tried to get revenge, she sided with that old skunk – then we fell out the window and Pacifica got hold of the Amulet and saved our lives – though I do think she didn't mean to save Pines, too – but anyway, then she smashed the Amulet, and I don't have it, it's completely destroyed."

He said all this very quickly, only to end it with a long, hard, lasting cringe.

Mabel turned around, red with fury.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU –"

"Hey, kids, I got us a table at – wait,"

Mabel turned around to see her Great Uncle standing at the front door of the diner, looking at her with suspicion.

"Were you two fighting?" he questioned the twins.

"If we were, d'you think we'd tell you?" Mason mused.

"Good point, kid. Now come on, I ordered you guys some spaghetti," he said, and proceeded to sit down at a table.

The two slid onto the opposite couch from their uncle.

"You know Grunkle Stan," Mabel said in a would-be-cheerful tone. "Me and Dipstick were just talking about how he can't keep anything in decent shape, and I don't mean just objects – look at those noodle arms,"

Before Stan could reply, Mason shot back at his sister in the same passive-aggressive way.

"Yeah, it's a very interesting subject," he said and smiled sarcastically. "You know what else is interesting? How Mabel doesn't appreciate the fact that if it wasn't for me, the object wouldn't have been there in the first place – she doesn't really seem to appreciate much of anything, does she?"

The man at the table tried to get a word in once again when Mabel spoke.

"You know, though, Grunkle Stan, I think that what Dipper doesn't realize is that I would appreciate what – well, whatever it is he does – if he actually _did_ something worth appreciating."

Right there and then, the two dropped their civilized manor and began shouting at each other, causing townsfolk to turn their heads and stare.

"Oh yeah? Well –"

"Yeah, right, I'm _sure_ –"

"Oh, _Is that right_ – noodle brain!"

"Dumbass!"

"Priss!"

"Prick!"

"QUIET!"

The two fell silent at their uncle's order.

"I can never take you out, huh?" he muttered disappointedly. "Now I want you kids to sit quietly until your dinner arrives, and don't talk to each other until one of you is fifty and the other is thirty-five at the same time!"

"Uh – Grunkle Stan, we're twins, that'll never happen," Mason noted.

"Exactly." Stan grumbled.

Mabel giggled slightly and her brother, too, couldn't help but smile

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-  
**

He tiptoed his way to his sister's dresser, flinching when his sister rolled over in her sleep.

 _Where is it?_

He opened and closed drawers one after another until he spotted a glowing blue object in the fourth drawer down.

 _Perfect._

He gently picked up the key in his hand and slowly stepped out of the room.

The shack was dark and quiet at night, but the glowing of the key acted as a nightlight as he stepped out the front door, and headed into the forest in the dead of night.

Once had run deep enough into the forest, Mason squeezed the key in his palm and muttered, "Will Cipher."

With a flash of white light, the demon appeared, as triangular and blue as ever.

"Will, I'd like to make a deal!" he called.

"I know." The one-eyed beast replied. "And I will kill him for you."

"You'll kill Gideon Pines?" Mason asked again, just to be sure.

"I will kill the one you wish dead, yes." William answered glumly, a hint of a tear in his single eye. "But I'll need you to . . ." the demon's hand scratched his nonexistent chin for a minute, before he snapped his fingers and said, "cut me. I kill him, you cut me."

Mason's eyebrows narrowed at this strange request, but then thought, _"hey, it's just a stupid demon, who cares?"_ and outstretched his arm. "Shake on it."

The demon did just that, but instead of letting go of the boy's hand and setting off to complete his end of the deal, Will seemed to pull Mason out of his body, and inhabit it instead.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mason screamed as he floated in the nothingness.

"Completing your end of the deal for you," the demon muttered as he pulled out Mason's pocket knife from his back pocket, and held it to the head of Mason's body.

"Are – are you going to kill me?" Mason realized, his emotions turning from anger to horror.

The demon blinked in his human form.

"I guess you could say that," he said, now taking the knife away from his head, which he had clearly meant to stab.

" _I'll kill him, you cut me."_ The words of the demon echoed in Mason's head.

"Just –" but before the ghost-Mason could speak, Will dropped the knife and seemingly jumped out of the body, pushing Mason's ghost back into it.

And Mason, deciding that life was weird enough as it is, picked up the pocket knife and silently walked back into his room to stare at the ceiling above his bed.

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

 **I . . . didn't plan to write that.**

 **I mean, it was kind of meant to happen . . . but I didn't plan on writing it in this chapter.**

 **Well, hell, it's just another puzzle-piece.**

 **Also, after I post this chapter, I think I might change the genre from Mystery/Adventure to Mystery/Angst. Because if this tiny amount of angst I've given you meanwhile isn't enough . . . well, there's going to be angst to go around pretty soon. :)**

 **I you liked this chapter, if there's a mistake of some kind, please feel free to leave some constructive criticism in a review, I'm always happy to find ways to improve! :3**

 **Well . . .**

 **BUY GOLD, BYE!**


	6. Human nature

**I HAVE RETURNED!**

 **A quick few words before we start – this chapter is much shorter than usual, but I thought you should read SOMETHING. Also, I thought about continuing it . . . but that part of the story should be in another chapter.**

 **Also, I'll be deleting 'The Fourth Journal' after I post this chapter, because as shitty as you might think this story is, that one is complete crap – and even if you don't think so, well . . . I found out recently that I prefer writing dark stuff. Angst and emotional horror. And that story . . . isn't.**

 **(You figured it out. MUCH ANGST IS TO COME! Not in this chapter though . . . Just romance a bit of creepiness.)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

She lifted the stuffed bear from the ground.

The blue toy was ripped and tarnished by every stitch, dried up blood staining it's belly and paws.

Something about this object was oddly familiar. Of course, everything in this strange land was a bit familiar, but this . . .

The girl turned her gaze towards the highest mountain, it's peak marked by a black flag of a skull and cross bones.

She dropped the stuffed bear on the ground when she heard a scream.

Turning her eyes back to the toy, she couldn't believe her eyes.

This stuffed bear . . . this inanimate object . . . it was screaming.

The stitches holding its mouth ripped and released a blue gas.

Its black, beady eyes were full of tears.

What . . . what's going on?

Mabel woke up with a start, beads of sweat rolling down her neck.

She was back in her room, everything was back to normal. It was all a dream.

It was still dark out, and the clock showed three.

Out of breath from this horrifying, stressful dream, Mabel stepped out from under the covers and headed to the window, leaning her arms on the windowsill and breathing in the cold night air.

She looked at the trees. The moon was reflecting its light on their right. The girl's mind began to drift to the philosophical meaning of how the fact that there was light on one side of the trees had no effect whatsoever on the darkness on the other. In order to disappear, it must have another light shine on it. From another source.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden _CLANG_ outside.

She tilted her head and saw a figure walking towards the shack. Turning to her brother's bed, which, she noted, was empty, she could only assume the figure was Dipper.

Deciding that there was no real reason to worry, Mabel let out a large yawn and crawled back into bed.

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

 _Human nature . . . it's getting to me._

 _Both their human nature and my own touch of it._

 _Pine Tree has no clue what he signed up for, has he?_

" _Will Cipher!"_

 _It's Shooting Star._

 _The demon appeared in front of the girl, who was sitting back in the forest where he had last seen her._

" _Shooting Star," he acknowledged her._

" _I hate talking to you when you look like a freaking triangle," she complained._

 _Human nature. Precisely._

 _With a quick flash of light, the demon became a blue haired young man, who sat beside Shooting Star in the twigs and fallen leaves._

" _Well, my human – triangle – phsycologist – thing, hi," Shooting star picked up a few twigs and ripped them up._

" _You call me 'phsycologist', why is that?"_

 _Shooting Star let out a long sigh as she dropped the ripped-up twigs in her hands. "You're not human," (Thankfully, he thought.) "And I have full control over you . . . I guess I can just talk without worrying that you'll let a word slip to anyone. What is it that's going to happen?" She added questioningly._

" _I'm afraid even I can't know that, Shooting Star." He replied. "It all depends on the human choices, which no one can control but the humans themselves, and not even I can foresee the folly actions of man."_

 _Shooting Star laughed. It was so genuine . . . so pure and joyful. "Not the folly actions of women, though, eh, demon? Up top!"_

 _The girl held up a hand, and the demon engaged in the human action they called a 'high five', his face still gloomy and unsmiling._

" _But seriously, things are going way too good for us lately," Shooting Star said calmly while she let her head rest on the demon's knee. "Something bad is definitely going to happen pretty soon."_

 _They both sat there in the morning sun, silently for a while, as Shooting Star braided her hair and the demon pondered exitance, as always._

" _You know something, Will?" she broke the silence suddenly. "You really do give me this weird déjà vu feeling, and I go crazy trying to figure out when I met you before . . ."_

 _The demon said nothing._

" _I mean, obviously, I haven't met you before – but ever since me and Dippin' Dots summoned you, I kinda see you everywhere . . . is that creepy?"_

 _For the first time, he smiled. "Yes. Very."_

 _Shooting Star then pushed the demon's human form into the fallen leaves, causing him to laugh and give her a 'noogie' in return._

" _Hey!" she called laughingly and began to run through the trees, expecting that he was running after her._

" _Shooting Star."_

 _The girl stopped and turned, where she saw the demon's human form standing still, his face gloomy and unsmiling once again._

" _Thank you," he said._

" _What? What're you talking about? For what?" Shooting Star giggled._

" _Shooting Star," he let the back of his hand trace her cheek. "It is my natural being to give joy. That is the propose of my creation. It's natural that you feel better around me. More confident, more optimistic. However, by giving out all this joy . . . I have left none for myself. I give joy, Shooting Star, but no one has ever returned it to me. So, thank you, Shooting Star, for giving me joy."_

 _He leaned forward for her lips before she stopped him with a hand between his face and hers._

" _Look, I know you're like a million-years-old either way, but just so it won't be weird . . ."_

 _With a flash of blue light a good-looking preteen with blue hair replaced the man._

 _She smiled._

" _Much better,"_

 _Their lips met._

 _. . ._

 _Human nature._

 **-R-E-V-E-R-S-E-**

 **Did that feel rushed? I dunno . . .**

 **I guess it is, kinda, but there's a hint of an explanation to it in this teeny tiny chapter!**

 **There'll be more on that later.**

 **I'm not too happy with this chapter though, but the next chapter is guaranteed to be angsty and awesome!**

 **And . . . yeah. Bye!**


End file.
